The present invention relates to a hydraulic energy converter for generating mechanical power in rotary motion from the energy in a stream of fluid.
It is needless to say that it is very useful to utilize as power sources low-density hydraulic power or energy in sea currents, rivers or wind which is limitless in supply on the earth. Therefore, extensive studies and experiments with tremendous efforts have long been made to provide hydraulic energy converters such as water wheels or windmills which can be utilize in practice. However, the conventional hydraulic energy conversion systems are still low in efficiency, so that they have not been successfully used yet in commercial and industrial scales.